Forgive and Forget
by lovedovexo
Summary: She'd been searching for her brother for over a year. She thought her troubles were over once she found him, but they've only just begun. In a world gone to hell the last thing she expected was to fall in love with a racist redneck. Minx Rhee is in over her head in this one... Whats a poor broken girl to do? Merle/OC; Forced Governor/OC. [ON HIATUS UNTIL MARCH]


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to The Walking Dead. The only thing I own are my characters I have created (Minx, Lacey, Robert, etc.)! No copyright intended!

**Warning:** There are some racist terms in this chapter, and will more than likely be in other chapters (Being that this is Merle we are talking about.) you have been warned!

* * *

Word Count: 4,386

The gang that stayed within the large prison seemed to be going about their normal daily things. A pretty young woman with a make shift sling over her chest, the cradling pouch; within the sling lay two babies, the one baby was about 5 or 6 months old, the other baby looked to be maybe a month or two old at most. The blond stood outside by a make shift clothes line hanging up clothes, little baby clothes as well as, children clothes, and adult clothes. Just as she was finished with the clothes she had in her basket one of the babies let out a whimper.

Lacey looked down at the sling seeing one of the babies was fast asleep, the other more new born looking baby was whimpering and looked like she was about to cry. Easily she slipped that baby out of the sling as not to wake the other baby up.

"Hush, little ass kicker." She said in a soothing voice walking slowly and carefully back into the prison and spotted Carol, and Beth sitting down at a table chatting.

As soon as they spotted the blond they smiled both getting up and heading over to the blond.

"Need any help Lace?" They asked her seeing she had one baby in her arms and the other in her sling.

Lacey indeed needed help, but she really didn't want to admit to it. She'd taken up the job to take care of baby Judith when Lori died. On top of that she had her baby little Rob. Well his name was Shane Robert Walsh. But, they called him Robert, or Rob since they already had a Shane. And calling the baby and his father Shane would only confuse people. She had her own child to take care of and then took on Judith. She didn't mind she loved babies. She loved her Robert, and little Judith but it could get overwhelming at times.

"Here I got little mess maker." Carol smiled easily taking the sleeping Rob out of the sling and cradling him in her arms.

She then took him off to his crib, tucking the sweet baby into his crib kissing his forehead gently. All the girls took to the babies, all cueing over them. They all became like second, third, fourth, you get it… mothers to them so it was normal for Beth, Maggie, and Carol to kiss little Robert's head. Hell, even the men in the group had warmed up to the babies. Daryl, being the main one he'd tell Lacey that he was going to take Robert once he was old enough to understand out and teach the little mess maker how to hunt, and track, and all the good shit. Daryl, had become like a brother to Lacey. The brother she never had. So, the redneck was like an uncle to Robert, God-Father, Second Father whatever you'd like to call it.

"Thanks Carol." Lacey breathed while she sat down with little Judith. "She was quiet until I finished hanging the clothes, and then started whining. Thank goodness she didn't wake Robert."

"It's okay Lace, I understand completely." The pixie haired woman waved her off like it was nothing.

"Looks like someone is hungry." Lacey cued down at the baby girl.

She'd had two bottles sitting on the table for the two babies, a pink bottle and a blue bottle. Robert was sleeping but once he got up from his nap Lacey knew her son would be hungry. Picking up the pink bottle she placed it against the little girls mouth rocking her gently, the baby taking to the nipple of the bottle quickly as she started sucking.

"Don't see why ya' jus' don' whip dem' prerdy lil tits out an let dem' babes feed right." A older voice spoke from up on the upper level.

Lacey's mood changed like the weather when his comment hit her ears. Merle… Of course he had something sexual and rude to say.

"Why would Lacey breast feed Judith? She's not Lacey's… Couldn't that hurt Judith?" Beth pondered as she looked at Carol.

Carol didn't reply to Beth, just kept her eyes on the man that was looking down at the three females. Lacey on the other hand sneered up at the redneck asshole that wanted to be a smartass today… That wasn't new. He was always a smartass. And to think about a year ago Lacey had thought about getting with this man… She'd thought that maybe he would accept her being pregnant, and want to start a relationship with her in this new shitty world. Lacey was sure now that he was incapable of loving a woman. Hell, she didn't even think he loved Daryl like he should. Lacey tried to tolerate him for Daryl and the group though. If only for them.

"If you must know you no good redneck… I breast feed my son. Just not out in the open where any pervert that hasn't had his dick rubbed in a good while can see." Lacey spat up at him, her voice full of venom.

Merle simply whistles, "Touche'." Then headed back to his ceil.

Lacey's attention was brought back to Judith as she slipped the bottle out of the baby's mouth seeing she was dozing off placing her against her shoulder, a small spit up blanket already on her shoulder. It had been there since Lacey started feeding the babe. She layed Judith's head against the blanket and started patting her back. Until she heard a loud burp come from the baby. The girls looked at one another in amusement then started laughing.

"Good one Judith." Carol laughed.

"There you go sweetie. Don't need no air on your tummy." Lacey soothed standing from the table and took her off the crib that was beside Robert's placing her in it and tucking her in.

"Well, the babies are down for their nap. That's good, are you ready for lunch Lacey?" Carol asked standing beside her.

"Lunch sounds perfect."

The two started to leave Lacey and Shane's room, heading out to start fixing lunch for the gang. Lacey had a baby monitor attached to her jeans, the other piece in the room with the babies in it. Lacey had been lucky that Maggie and Glenn found this little thing on one of their runs. Cause, that damn thing came in handy a hell of a lot more than she'd like to admit. The three females were fixing lunch when Maggie came running in panting and sweating badly.

"Mags? Whats the matte?" Lacey asked wiping her hands on the apron that was attached to her waist.

"W-We g-got a new m-member…" Maggie breathed out trying to catch her breath. Her hands on her knees as she took in slow deep breaths.

"W-Wait! A new member? Really?" Beth asked sounding excited, she had been hoping it was another girl. Since men out numbered women badly.

"Yeah… Apparently Shane and Daryl found them wondering in the woods in the direction away from Woodbury. We're thinking they might have been a part of the town." Maggie informed them.

Right about then, Merle had to stick his nose into it. Poking out of his ceil he leaned against the rail up stairs looking down at the four women that were chatting away like a bunch up hens.

"The person came from Woodbury huh?" He piped in sneering; he must have been thinking the same thing Lacey was.

The person could very well be trying to trap them for The Governor. They couldn't risk taking in someone from that place without knowing the truth. This was something that Lacey and Merle could agree on. Lacey wasn't going to risk putting Robert and Judith in danger if she could help it.

"Shane, and Daryl are questioning them right now." Maggie reassured them all.

"Where is Rick?" the girls asked all at one time.

"Out with Carl, and Glenn. They should be back any time now. "Maggie replied back quickly.

They could tell that Maggie was worried, not only about this new comer, but also for Glenn. It hadn't been that long ago that the two of them had been kidnapped by Merle and all that horrible stuff happened. Maggie was a little on edge when it came to letting Glenn out of her sight.

"So you got to see this person right?" Carol finally spoke up asking Maggie.

"Yeah, I saw them." The short haired female nodded.

"What do they look like?" Carol asked.

"Are they man, woman, child?" Beth continued the question.

"Do they have any children with them?" Lacey finished.

"Jesus! Let the girl break! You three are worse that a swarm of vouchers." Merle sighed coming down from upstairs his arms were crossed over his board chest as his grey blue eyes stared at the women.

Maggie didn't know if she should thank Merle or send him one of her classic glares. Instead of doing either she turned her attention to the girls answering their questions, though not in the order they were asked.

"I didn't see any children with them. Though they might be hid in the woods somewhere if they do have children." Maggie started with answering Lacey's question first. "Um, they are Asian… I believe Korean? Not sure actually." She answered Carol's question next.

"Uh… Another Chinese…" Merle sneered rolling his eyes at the small group of gossiping hens. The last thing he wanted want ANOTHER Asian joining the group. China boy was bad enough… Now another one?

"Glenn is Korean Merle! KO-RE-AN! How hard is that to remember? All those drugs finally get what little brain ceils you ever had?" Lacey grinned over at him, causing Merle to flip her off.

Maggie coughed softly then got back to answering the questions. "And, the person is a girl…" Maggie answered Beth's question finally.

Beth looked excited, finally another girl in the group! She hoped that she'd stay! They needed more girls in the group. And, Beth would see to it that this new girl stayed.

Merle rolled his eyes heading to the door that headed out. "Well, then gossip patrol why don't we step outside and see this China girl?"

Carol, Beth, and Maggie nodded heading toward the door a long side Merle. While Lacey made sure she had the baby monitors on so if the babies woke up she could hear them and coming swooping in. Being the momma bird that she was. Heading out with the girls she spotted Daryl and Shane surrounding something in the grass, that seemed to be sitting down. In the distance they spotted a car driving up to the gates with one of the group members that was down there opened the gates letting the car through. They knew right away that it was Rick, Carl, and Glenn. The girls and Merle headed over to the two men that surrounded the girl. When they got close enough they saw that she was on her knees and had her hands tied behind her back.

The women thought that this was a little cruel; the girl looked innocent like she wouldn't hurt a fly. Her head was dropped her long wavy dark brownish/black hair was curtained in front of her face to shield her face from those around her. Her figure the only thing they could make out, she wore form hugging jeans, with a white belt with silver studs lining around them; she wore a white tank top that had a low neck-line reveling a bit much of her cleavage, if that wasn't bad enough her tank-top was short and stopped right above her navel which seemed to sparkle against the light of the sun. When Lacey took a closer look she saw that there was a silver object dangling from it, she had a belly button piercing? Really! The last thing she noticed was her black lace bra that her white tank-top outlined. The girl had a bit of dirt on her clothes but other than that she looked clean… Like the world hadn't ended, or more like she'd never killed a walker!

How could the girl walk around so… naked, yeah that seemed like the right word? How could she walk around so naked and not be scared of walkers, or crazy men that hadn't had any and wanted a nice piece of ass…_ Like Merle._ The words hit Lacey's mind before she could stop them. The girl even had a nice rake! Large full breasts that cling against the short top she had on, she even had a nice ass… This girl was a just begging to be taken advantage of. That's when she remembered that Maggie said, they were thinking she escaped from Woodbury. In Woodbury the people lived different, like the world had never came to an end. If that was true then that would explain why she was dressed so nakedly.

"What's your name?"

That broke Lacey from her evaluation of this girl, her head popping up to look at where that came from. It was Daryl, he was asking her that question. Silence filled them, the only thing they heard was the sound of tires against the dirty road leading up to the prison, Rick, Glenn, and Carl getting closer slowly. Clearly the woman wasn't going to answer.

"Dammit! Answer my damn question girl!" Daryl was starting to lose his calmness.

Again, nothing… The woman kept her head down hair shielding her face like a curtain shielding the light.

"Hey, Ching Chonger answer da' damn question, or ya' gonna be geek meat!" Merle demanded his arms crossed over his wide chest.

Lacey felt a tenseness in the air Merle was being racist once again. _Some things never change…_ The blond wanted to fucking kill him right now. The girl was more than likely just a little scared, surely if she was from Woodbury then she had heard that they were bad people. Surely the Governor had told everyone in the town that they were no good people. So, the girl must think they would kill her if she answered or not. And to be honest Lacey didn't blame her, this girl was just like them. Just trying to survive.

"What's going on here?" Rick's voice cut through the silent air, when he stepped out of the car and started walking around it toward them.

"Found ths' one walk'n in da' woods uway' from Woodbury. Think she mit' be from ther', now she won't speak." Daryl answered his question in a huff.

By now Glenn and Carl had exited the car and were heading over as well. Glenn now spoke up, he seemed simply horrified at how they had treated the girl.

"Well no wonder, I wouldn't answer your questions either if I was her. You go her on her knees, and tied up!"

Lacey was sure that Glenn was reliving what happened to him when he was prisoner at Woodbury. From what Lacey was told Glenn had been tied up and tortured by none other than Merle. The blond watched as the girl that was in front of them tilted her head up slowly though her hair was still shielding most of her face from them. All they could see was her pink lips shining against the sun. Her head turned slowly toward them her head pushing higher and higher up until she looked right at Glenn her face now reveled to them she had light tanned skin, it almost looked like she was maybe half Asian half White. She had pretty mocha brown eyes and high cheekbones. Lacey thought that she had one of those model faces, she was just so pretty… Though Lacey hadn't met that many Asian's Glenn really was the first, and Glenn was handsome too. So, maybe all Asians were just good looking she didn't know.

The look on the girl's face when she saw Glenn, it looked like shock, happiness, disbelief, all together in one package. Lacey turned her head to look at Glenn, and it looked like the man was on the edge of tears as he looked at the woman, he looked the same though; shock, happiness, disbelief all in one. Did these two know each other? They had to… Or they wouldn't look like they just saw a ghost. Lacey's gaze moved to Maggie; the woman looked like she was about to blow her top. Was she jealous? More than likely she was. But, they didn't say anything everyone just watched the two until one decided to talk.

"Glenn…" The girl finally spoke, her voice seemed to be no more than a whisper. If you didn't listen close she wouldn't have heard her. But, her voice was so gentle and soft; so pretty.

"Minx… Is that really you?" Glenn asked stepping closer to her almost like he didn't want to get his hopes up. Like the girl would disappear at any given moment.

"I… I could ask you the same question." The woman that Glenn called Minx laughed wetly like she was about to cry.

In a moment Glenn was on his knees in front of the fellow Korean, his pocket knife out as he cut the ropes that were binding her arms behind her back. Once her hands were free her arms flung around Glenn's neck, her head pushing into his neck.

"Oh Glenn… I missed you so much. I-I was looking for you… for over a year… I-I thought you were… Oh God!" The girl cried in his neck as he stroked her back gently trying to sooth the girl.

"Hush now Minx…" Glenn whispered starting to rock back and forth gently, he almost sounded like a father soothing his child.

"Glenn…" Maggie spoke up, her hands on her hips now.

Lacey gulped slightly looking around, her eyes landing on Shane when her eyes locked on him he seemed to sense her and look at her as well. Her husband sent her a wink and grinned her way. While Lacey grinned back at him, biting down on her bottom lip. Were these two really flirting in the middle of all this? Yes, they were! They had no fucking shame it seemed. Lacey could tell though by the tone of Maggie's voice, she was hurt, confused, angry, maybe a little jealous… This girl could be Glenn's ex-lover… Glenn could leave Maggie for this Minx girl. Oh wow, this was going to turn dirty if that happened. Like one of those soaps, that used to come on tv before the world ended. Or, as Lacey's grandmother used to call them 'stories' .

Glenn seemed to snap out of whatever daze he was in when he heard Maggie's voice calling out to him. Slowly the Korean male pulled away from the Korean female wiping her tears with his thumb he helped her two her feet.

"Sorry, guys…" Glenn laughed awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head. "This is my sister Minx Rhee."

"Sister?" Everyone seemed to ask at the same time. Even Merle was shocked at this.

"Yeah…" He laughed dryly hugging his sister closely to him.

They knew he had sisters, and a mother… But never thought they would get to meet one of them. And, one so innocent looking on top of that. The girl really looked like she'd never even killed a walker… It made Lacey wonder how she had made this far and survived for this long if she hadn't killed a walker.

"Come on… let's get you inside." Glenn said he didn't even say anything to Shane, Rick, or Daryl. Just pushed his sister toward the prison.

Glenn wanted to catch up with his sister, find out how she got to Woodbury, what happened to her there, if that damn Governor had hurt is sister he would kill him with his bare hands. He just wanted to know everything that he'd missed in her life for the past year. He hadn't talked to her in over a year, and actually thought she might have died.

"So yall really gonna let anuther Ching Chonger join ya group?" Merle spoke, while he walked beside his brother up the hill to the prison.

"Merle…" Daryl growled warningly, while Glenn glanced beside him shooting a glare Merle's way.

Merle'd never seen China boy look so dangerous, he actually looked like he would turn around, jump him, and start ponding in his head. This dangerous Glenn seemed more interesting… Merle didn't care, he could still take down China boy with ease. While they all walked behind Glenn and Minx up the hill to the prison Merle's eyes roamed Minx back side stopping on that round full ass of hers. Even though she was a gook he had to admit she was easy on the eyes. The redneck was surprised he'd never seen her in Woodbury… That is if she was even in that town. He'd been sure that he knew every person in that town… Apparently not if she'd really been in that town, why was he thinking about it? They would find out soon enough right? Sure Shane and Daryl wouldn't just let those little details about her being found wandering away from the direction Woodbury was in. Merle was having a hard time believing that this girl was full Asian… she was far too light… He'd never seen a yellow skin that was so pale that almost looked white; all but those eyes, that's what revealed that she wasn't white. Slanted eyes, that's what gave the bitch away. If she hadn't been a gook he might think about fucking the girl, she sure had a nice body; large tits, a fine plump ass, and she was easy on the eyes. But, he didn't fuck bitches that were from a different race, that included yellow skins.

By the time the small group was inside the prison Lacey, and Beth headed away from the group into one of the cells. Minx didn't think much about it, they were more than likely checking on something. Glenn ushered his sister over to one of the seats sitting beside her he took her hands in his. With the time sitting across from each other it was noticeable just had different they looked. Glenn's skin was a shade or two darker than his sisters; the two shared facial figures though, their eye shade and color as well as their noses. All three the same. Minx had full lips that were a peachy-pink color though.

"Sis… How did you get here? How long have you been in Georgia?" Glenn didn't bother beating around the bush; he'd gotten straight to the point.

"When the everything changed… I was in Texas. My co-workers and I split ways. Most of them stayed in Texas. But… I was thinking about you, mom, and the others. So I left Texas and headed here… I remembered that you lived in Atlanta, so that's where I headed. By the time I got there the town was overrun with geeks. So I was forced to stay out of the city. I had hopes that you were still alive. I wanted to find you, and get together to go get mom and…"

The whole time she had been telling her story, her voice had been breaking and cracking by the time she said the word 'mom' for the second time she just couldn't hold back anymore. Tears started lining her chocolate brown eyes. The thought of their mother and sisters being walkers… or… dead it broke her heart. Pushing her head into her hands the young Korean shook her head her messy dark curls swung side to side hitting her cheeks with each shake of her head.

"Hush Minx… You found me, I'm not letting anything happen to you." Glenn reassured his sister rubbing her back gently.

The touching brother and sister moment was cut short, when the younger Dixon coughed, his hands now crossed over his chest. Clearly the man hadn't forgotten where they'd found her, and he was going to make sure the others knew and got to the bottom of this.

"I hate ta' break up ya' touch'n family moment… But there still the matter of where we found ya' sister Glenn." His voice was not a pleasant sound.

"Wait what? Where did you find her?" Glenn asked looking away from his siter to Daryl.

Though, it wasn't Daryl that answered the question the Korean male asked; it had been Shane that answered his question.

"We found her heading away from Woodbury. We thought she might have been a part of the town… It's possible that she is a spy Glenn."

Glenn was shocked to say the least, his dark eyes darted from Shane and Daryl to look at his sister; she wasn't looking at him though the Rhee sibling looked like she was about to cry more. The woman looked as if she was hugging herself; it looked like she was trying not to burst into tears.

"Minnie… What were you doing coming from Woodbury?" Glenn had used her nickname, Minx knew her brother could see she was upset, and on edge this was his way of trying to relax his sister.

"I'm not a spy…" Minx objected her head darting up, her eyes narrowed in anger that her brother would even think that.

"Then wh-"

She'd cut him off before he could finish.

"I used to be a member of the town…" Her voice was not quiet and lifeless; almost like she was relieving memories she didn't want to.

"Why leave then?" Daryl was the one to ask that question.

"I wasn't a normal member of the town…" Her soft voice was breaking as if the woman was trying to hold back tears once again.

"Minnie…" Glenn started to speak again reaching out for his sisters hand but Minx once again cut him off snatching her hand away from him.

"I was The Governors toy! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR!?" Minx nearly screamed tears now falling freely down her cheeks her brows narrowed as she glared at them off. While those that surrounded her stared in shock at the woman that had just admitted that the Governor used her as his personal play thing.

* * *

_A/N:_

Thanks for reading the first chapter of Forgive and Forget. This chapter was waaay longer than I thought it was going to be. But, I was having problems trying to start the story. So, I started with Lacey and the prison. In either the next chapter or the chapter after I will venture into how Minx escaped Woodbury and how she came across Daryl and Shane. Now, speaking of Mr. Walsh; I decided instead of trying to walk of eggshells with Lacey, Shane, and the baby. That I would take a different route with them as well; Light 'em Up, and Forgive and Forget are got to be different universes. (If that makes sense.) I intend on bringing Minx into Light 'em Up later on (Once it catches up with season three.) but things will be different much like it will be with Lacey, Shane, and the baby in this story.

For example. In this story the baby is a boy. (There are no promises that the baby will be a boy in Light 'em Up.) The baby will be Shane's in this story (again no promises that he will be the father in Light 'em Up.)So don't think that things are going to happen the same way in Light 'em Up once that story catches up to this one.

Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review! :)


End file.
